Kamen Rider Girls
is an idol group developed by Avex Trax and Ishimori Productions to commemorate the Kamen Rider Series' 40th anniversary in 2011. ホビー マイコミジャーナル|accessdate=2010-11-29|date=2010-11-29}} Each of the group's current members represent one of the protagonists of the Kamen Rider Series. The group made their premiere at an event featuring members of Columbia Music Entertainment's Project.R group, the musical collaboration who provides music for the Super Sentai series. The group's debut single was , which will be accompanied by the song . The group's debut songs were played on the DJ HURRY KENN Ride the Groove Internet radio program, the successor to the Wind Wave radio programs from the Kamen Rider W series. The Kamen Rider Girls, along with Rider Chips, had done the ending themes for Kamen Rider Wizard. Members Each of the Kamen Rider Girls wears the transformation belt used by the character they represent. Current Members * **Birthdate: 5 February 1992 **Birthplace: Shiga Prefecture **Represents: Kamen Rider Den-O **Membership: 2010-present **Special skill: speed reading, diet **Hobby: improving herself * **Birthdate: 22 February 1992 **Birthplace: Kanagawa Prefecture **Represents: Kamen Rider OOO **Membership: 2010-present **Special skill: smile, eating lemons **Hobby: badminton, swimming * **Birthdate: 26 April 1990 **Birthplace: Okayama Prefecture **Represents:Kamen Rider Blade **Membership: 2010-present **Special skill: writing characters **Hobby: kickboxing * **Birthdate: 21 November 1992 **Birthplace: Oita, Oita Prefecture **Represents: Kamen Rider Fourze **Membership: 2011-present **Special skill: Basketball **Hobby: Make friends * **Birthdate: 31 January 1994 **Birthplace: Tokyo **Represents: Kamen Rider Wizard **Membership: 2012-present **Special skill: Piano **Hobby: Playing games * **Birthdate: 5 September 1994 **Birthplace: Kyoto **Represents: Kamen Rider Gaim **Membership: 2013-present **Special skill: English conversation **Hobby: Watching movies Former Members * **Birthdate: 22 January 1990 **Birthplace: Hiroshima **Represents: Kamen Rider Ryuki **Membership: 2010-2011 **Special skill: singing, can sleep anywhere **Hobby: nails, bowling * **Birthdate: 17 December 1990 **Birthplace: Aichi Prefecture **Represents: Kamen Rider Kiva **Membership: 2010-2015 **Special skill: computers, composing music **Hobby: surfing the net Appearances in series *Three members of the group appeared in a crowd during Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals. *Kamen Rider Girls Nao Yasuda, Erika Yoshizumi, Kaori Nagura, Hitomi Isaka, and Mitsuki Endo appeared as in episode 26 of Kamen Rider Fourze. *The Kamen Rider Girls appeared as the Kamen Rider Sorcerer attacked in Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land. *The Kamen Rider Girls appeared as Beat Riders Team Pop Up in both the Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale portion of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle and in the series' eighteenth episode. *Hitomi Isaka and Mitsuki Endo appear in Kamen Rider Drive as Nina Kisaragi and Satsuki Yamabuki respectively. Shocker Girls .]] The Kamen Rider Girls became the for their single "SSS ～Shock Shocker Shockest～". Discography *Let's Go Rider Kick 2011 - April 20, 2011 *KAMEN RIDER V3 - August 3, 2011 * - March 14, 2012 *Last Engage - November 21, 2012 *Mystic Liquid - November 21, 2012 *Just the Beginning - February 27, 2013 *alteration - March 20, 2013 *Go get'em - May 22, 2013 *SSS ~Shock Shocker Shockest~ - July 24, 2013 *Missing piece - September 4, 2013 *E-X-A (Exciting×Attitude) - December 25, 2013 *Mission Complete - March 8, 2014 *Exploded - March 19, 2014 *Break the shell - June 25, 2014 *SUPER BEST - April 1, 2015 Gallery Nagura kaori.jpg|Kaori Nagura Yoshizumi erika.jpg|Erika Yoshizumi Hirukawa_yukari.jpg|Yurika Hirokawa Yasuda_nao.jpg|Nao Yasuda Isaka_hitomi.jpg|Hitomi Isaka Endou_mitsuki.jpg|Mitsuki Endo Akita_Chisato.jpg|Chisato Akita 『咲いて』_Kamen_Rider_Girls_Representing_Kamen_Rider_Gaim.jpg|Tomomi Jiena Sumi Kamen_Rider_Girls.jpg|Kamen Rider Girls during their debut References External links *Kamen Rider Girls' Official Website *Kamen Rider Girls at Wikipedia *Kamen Rider Girls at (JAP) Wikipedia Category:Bands Category:Singers Category:Actors